When a vehicle is driven or parked outside, the vehicle license plate is exposed to chemical, abrasive and actinic attack from causes such as water; aqueous solutions of harsh chemicals, notably road salt; organics such as road tar; abrasive particulates, typically silicates; macroscopic debris such as pebbles and insects; ozone; and solar and heat radiation, the former of which includes aging ultraviolet radiation. Optimally, the outside surface of a highway vehicle must withstand combinations of these adverse environmental actors, even as the vehicle is moving through the air at 65 mph or greater. The environment near the highway surface can be particularly unforgiving.
Government-issued vehicle identification plates may not be as weather-impervious as the rest of the vehicle, and without protection one often sees license plates which have been sand-blasted, etched, mangled and sun-faded on otherwise presentable vehicles. Further, the fasteners that attach the license plate to the vehicle may rust. As a result, the license plate may become difficult to remove.
License plate covers have been used to protect license plates from these damaging environmental factors. Generally, conventional license plate covers do not have a seal positioned around the rim of the cover to protect the license plate. However, a license plate cover made by Altec includes as a separate component, a circumferential gasket for positioning around the edge of the cover. The Altec license plate cover also includes, as separate pieces, compression-limiting sleeve inserts used in each of the screw holes in order to ensure that the screws do not overcompress the gasket and fracture the frame member. Prior license plate covers also include rubber mounting caps that are used to cover the fasteners that attach the license plate and license plate cover to the vehicle. Prior license plate covers, however, fail to provide an adequate seal that prevents unwanted elements from damaging the license plate or fasteners. As a result, a need exists to provide an improved license plate cover that adequately seals a license plate from various environmental elements.
License plate covers have also been provided with circumferential bands or borders of color to complement the vehicle basic or trim color. Such a border has been painted on the external side of the license plate cover, where it is subject to gradual removal by abrasion, or has been painted on the interior side where it may be viewed through the transparent cover. While painting a color band on the interior side is an improvement, it still represents a separate manufacturing and material cost increment over covers without such a color band or border or which use no such paint or coating.